


Model

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: Sylvix Week 2k19 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Photographer Sylvain
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai





	Model

Felix aveva ormai perso il conto di quante volte si era ritrovato in posizioni di forte imbarazzo e disagio a causa di Sylvain. E per quanto sarebbe stato facile incolpare quest'ultimo di ogni sua sfortuna, Felix sapeva suo malgrado di essere lui stesso l'artefice di alcune disavventure. Perché, in fin dei conti, il più delle volte gli sarebbe bastato riuscire a pronunciare con risolutezza e decisione un secco "_No_" per bloccare Sylvain, esprimendo una negazione abbastanza forte da non mutare nel giro di un quarto d'ora.  
In ogni caso, il giorno in cui avrebbe imparato a dire di '_no_' a Sylvain era sfortunatamente lontano, perché se in quell'istante si ritrovava nell'aula d'arte, semi accecato da dei fari fotografici e con addosso un accappatoio in microfibra, era proprio a causa della sua _debolezza_ alle suppliche del suo compagno.  
La discussione che avevano avuto la sera prima poteva riassumersi con un semplicissimo scambio di battute che partiva con Sylvain che, di punto in bianco, smetteva di elogiare le doti canore di Dorothea per esordire con un: «Devo fare un nuovo progetto fotografico per l'università».  
Felix non aveva dato poi così tanto peso a quell'affermazione e aveva continuato a leggere senza neanche degnarlo di uno sguardo, almeno fino a quando non era sopraggiunta_ la richiesta_.  
«Vuoi farmi da modello?»  
«Cosa? No, neanche morto!», aveva ribattuto lui prontamente, distogliendolo gli occhi dal suo libro - e quello era stato il suo errore più grande.  
Si era convinto a prescindere di essere stato abbastanza risoluto nel rifiutare le successive dieci suppliche, ma alla fine Sylvain lo aveva pregato a tal punto, arrivando addirittura a promettergli di occuparsi _per due mesi_ del bucato, che Felix si era suo malgrado arreso allo sguardo da cucciolo bastonato dell’altro.  
Di conseguenza era lì, nervoso e imbarazzato, stretto al suo accappatoio mentre Sylvain preparava con cura il set. Un telo nero come sfondo, le luci, una macchina del fumo: tutto sistemato con dovizia e precisione. _Il lavoro di un vero professionista_, definizione che sembrava stridere se associata all'altro ragazzo, ma il più delle volte le apparenze ingannavano.  
Nessuno infatti, neanche Felix, si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere Sylvain scegliere il corso d'arte come major all'università. L'aveva sinceramente fatto per infastidire il padre - che voleva vederlo seguire le orme familiari come avvocato -, ma alla fine si era rivelata una scelta vincente, perché Sylvain si era dimostrato davvero bravo, soprattutto come fotografo.  
Quello, Felix, non poteva proprio negarlo e anzi, non erano stati pochi i momenti in cui si era soffermato, quasi incantato, ad ammirare gli scatti dell'altro che sembravano quasi esprimere con una voce tutta loro ciò che Sylvain vedeva.  
Sospirò senza rendersene conto, allontanando quei pensieri troppo _intimi_ e _affettivi_ riguardanti il suo compagno, attirando però su di sé l'attenzione dell'altro, che gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso.  
«Ho quasi fatto, Fe», lo rassicurò, «mi stai davvero salvando la vita».  
«Tsk… cerca di fare in fretta e di non perderti in chiacchiere», tagliò corto Felix, cercando di nascondere il disagio.  
«Sì sì, tranquillo. Non sarà una cosa lunga, promesso», ridacchiò Sylvain facendogli l'occhiolino. Si spostò infatti subito dopo verso la fotocamera che aveva piazzato su un treppiedi, controllandone le impostazioni.  
«Puoi metterti al centro? Così regolo le luci», domandò, e Felix assentí in silenzio, spostandosi proprio in mezzo al set creato dall'altro.  
L'assenza di scenografia, accentuata dal telo nero, avrebbe acceso i riflettori non solo sulla bravura del fotografo ma anche sul corpo del modello che sarebbe stato l'unico protagonista dello scatto, o almeno così gli aveva spiegato Sylvain, forse più per fare qualche chiacchiera che per il bisogno di metterlo davvero al corrente di ciò che stava facendo.  
«Bene ci siamo», dichiarò alla fine Sylvain, con tono esaltato spostandosi verso uno scatolone rimasto alle sue spalle, «togliti l'accappatoio mentre prendo gli oggetti di scena».  
Felix trattenne il respiro, e con non poco imbarazzo si spogliò, mostrando una stupidissima tunica simil-greca abbellita con inserti d'oro che si abbinavano sia ai sandali che ai polsini.  
_«Dovrai impersonare una divinità greca_», gli aveva spiegato Sylvain e Felix, che aveva una conoscenza degli Dei pari a quella di _Olympos no Pollon_, non aveva potuto far altro che fidarsi delle idee dell'altro.  
Sylvain lo raggiunse poco dopo, con in mano uno scudo, una spada e un elmo. Erano palesemente finti e dalla fattura a malapena soddisfacente, ma quanto meno sembravano essere storicamente esatte per il periodo storico che doveva interpretare. E Felix poteva sostenerlo con estrema sicurezza visto che sapeva di potersi definire un esperto del genere, data la passione che aveva sempre avuto per le armi antiche e per il combattimento.  
Tese la mano per prendere i suoi oggetti di scena, studiandoli con attenzione, riuscendo addirittura a dimenticarsi del suo abbigliamento che poteva ancora essere per lui fonte di imbarazzo.  
«Sono di tuo gradimento, Fe?»  
Felix grugní, allontanandosi di un passo per sfuggire letteralmente da Sylvain quando quest'ultimo, come era prevedibile, cercò di attirarlo a sé.  
«_Passabili_», ribatté, ignorando la bassa risata dell'altro.  
«Va bene, va bene… ora però ti chiederò di fare qualche posa. Niente di troppo difficile!», si affrettò a spiegare Sylvain senza smettere di sorridere, «Mi servono le classiche posizioni di guardia con la spada, azioni statiche come un affondo e cose simili. Pensi di esserne in grado?»  
Felix storse il naso in una smorfia tutt'altro che amichevole.  
«Con chi credi di avere a che fare? Mi sento più a mio agio con una spada in mano che con qualsiasi altra cosa», ribatté, strappando un'altra risatina a Sylvain.  
«Questo lo so benissimo~», commentò con malizia, e Felix sentí subito le guance andargli a fuoco per quel doppio senso.  
«Sylvain!», gracchiò, sentendosi più che pronto a lasciare il set più per nascondersi a causa dell'imbarazzo che per fare un dispetto all'altro.  
«Scusa scusa!», esclamò Sylvain, «Allora... iniziamo?», propose forse per evitare di stuzzicare ulteriormente Felix.  
«Tsk. Va bene».  
«Perfetto», concluse l'altro, mutando radicalmente atteggiamenti mostrandosi quasi incapace di nascondere la sua esaltazione. Si allontanò infatti di qualche passo andando a prendere posizione dietro la sua fotocamera.  
Felix, una volta dimenticata la _triste battuta_ di qualche istante prima, si sciolse i capelli per poter indossare l'elmo più comodamente, andando infine a mettersi in posizione. Scudo alto, gambe leggermente divaricate con le ginocchia piegate, e infine la spada sollevata in una perfetta posa di difesa.  
«Resta fermo così!», esclamò Sylvain, iniziando a fargli degli scatti, attivando di tanto in tanto la macchina del fumo per catturare in foto qualsiasi dettaglio utile per il suo progetto.  
Felix cambiò più volte posa, seguendo le indicazioni di Sylvain quando questo si sentiva abbastanza sicuro di ciò che era riuscito ad ottenere dalla posizione precedente. Andarono avanti per venti minuti buoni, tra pose statiche e altre un po' più dinamiche, e finalmente Sylvain concesse a Felix una piccola pausa. Non che fosse faticoso, ma sicuramente l'elmo non era il massimo della comodità e il ragazzo non poté non emettere un verso di sollievo nel poterlo sollevare e scostarsi i capelli dal viso, che si appiccicarono sin da subito alla sua pelle sudata.  
Sospirò, accettando la bottiglietta d'acqua che Sylvain gli porse gentilmente, bevendone sin da subito un lungo sorso. Si spostò di qualche passo, afferrando l'accappatoio per potersi asciugare il viso.  
Non lo avrebbe ammesso tanto facilmente ma non era stato poi così '_fastidioso_' fare il modello, forse non avrebbe ripetuto quell'esperienza in futuro, ma non era stata poi così male. Anzi, si era addirittura divertito nel dover interpretare un guerriero - o Divinità Greca.  
Lanciò un'occhiata a Sylvain, sussultando nel vederlo con in mano la sua fotocamera pronto a scattargli un'altra foto, decisamente non in posa e soprattutto inaspettata.  
«Che cazzo stai facendo?!», esclamò irritato e anche un po' imbarazzato, aveva appena pensato di aver '_apprezzato_' quei momenti come modello e non si aspettava di certo che Sylvain riuscisse a rovinarli nel giro di pochi secondi.  
L'altro ragazzo lo guardò sorpreso, con le guance stranamente colorate di rosso.  
_«È colpa tua._ Dovresti smetterla di essere così sexy!», ammise senza peli sulla lingua, facendo con la mano un gesto che sembrava indicare l'intero corpo di Felix.  
Quest'ultimo si sentì chiaramente il viso andargli in fiamme a causa di quell'affermazione tanto innocente quanto inappropriata.  
«Piantala», sbottò infatti, nascondendo il volto arrossato contro l'accappatoio per nascondere l'imbarazzo.  
«Perché dovrei? Il mio ragazzo è sexy e non ci vedo niente di male», cinguettò Sylvain con leggerezza.  
Felix emise un lamento, alzando gli occhi al cielo senza però riuscire ad allontanare la sensazione di disagio che lo aveva investito in pieno.  
«Siamo all'università», gli fece presente.  
«Siamo prima di tutti soli, e poi… che cosa dovrei fare?», domandò Sylvain, rimettendo la fotocamera al suo posto, «Sei davvero sexy con i capelli sciolti, sudato... vestito in questo modo. Sei irresistibile», la voce del giovane si era abbassata gradualmente mentre si avvicinava a Felix e questo si sentì quasi costretto a fare un passo indietro, ben deciso a non permettere al suo compagno di averla vinta.  
«_Sylvain_», sibilò a denti stretti a mò di avvertimento che, come era ovvio, l'altro ignorò.  
«_Felix_», ribatté Sylvain.  
«Sei qui per il tuo progetto fotografico», gli ricordò.  
Non voleva cedere alle lusinghe del suo compagno per quanto, ad essere sinceri, potessero essere invitati e piacevoli. Stavano facendo un lavoro e Felix sosteneva fermamente il: _prima il dovere e poi il piacere._  
Sylvain se ne sarebbe dovuto fare una ragione, perché lui era ben deciso a resistere e a rifiutare ogni proposta troppo spinta o inadeguata.  
«Siamo in pausa», si lamentò l'altro.  
«Io non sono stanco».  
«Mi dai almeno un bacio?», domandò infine Sylvain con un piccolo broncio, perché sapeva benissimo quali corde toccare per convincere Felix. Quest'ultimo però distolse lo sguardo, testardo.  
«_No_», decretò con convinzione.  
«Solo uno…», insistette e Felix rifiutò ancora, sentendosi quasi fiero di sé per la sua risoluzione.  
Tuttavia comprese di aver cantato vittoria troppo presto perché Sylvain riprese con un: «Neanche uno piccino piccino?», talmente supplichevole da spingerlo a spostare di nuovo su di lui lo sguardo, e lì comprese di aver perso per l'ennesima volta.  
Si insultò mentalmente per aver ceduto con così tanta facilità, ma non poteva farci niente: gli veniva davvero difficile rifiutare il suo compagno.  
Sospirò, nervoso e sconfitto, sbottando infine un «_Solo uno_», nella speranza di riuscire quantomeno a tenere sotto controllo sia se stesso che Sylvain e, cosa non meno importante, di non trasformare quell'unico piccolo bacio che gli aveva appena concesso in una vera e propria sessione di pomiciata in un luogo potenzialmente pubblico.  
Sarebbe stato davvero difficile, ne era consapevole, ma non impossibile... o almeno lo sperava. 


End file.
